londonbynightfandomcom-20200215-history
LondonByNight Wikia
About London By Night - is a Role Playing game hosted on Vampire The Masqurade Redemption in the style of pen and paper using the White Wolf: Old World Of Darkness system. Currently we are on Season 5 - which takes place, after the story below; the story below is a very refined sumary of Season 4. The Game London By Night is a gritty pen and paper game, hosted on Fridays by trogers2. The story revolves around Yumi one of the last cappadocians. After the Camarilla are beaten in a 5 year war with the Sabbat Yumi is called in by the Sheriff of the Camarilla (Kazuma Kiru) to help him restore order to the city, she agrees forming an alliance with the Anarchs and together they take back the city from the Sabbat. Yumi then forms the 'Ujains' and departs the city without saying a word, telling Kazuma to be careful. Years later, the city is in chaos again as the Sabbat arise with a new leader - Maximus (Max) Yumi returns to the city informing them that her sire, Serena is behind this - a powerful Harbinger who is too unpredictable - even for her; and tells the Ujains to wait and be patient but also alert. While the team fight back the newly reformed Sabbat Yumi vanishes again to investegate a secret cult, the illumanti who threaten the entire world having the power to start Gehenna early she returns with a ship where Serena and Yumi have an arkward reunion - but things only get harder; as Gehenna is already starting. With only 7 days to stop it Yumi and her team take to the sea to find an ancient artifcat with the power to stop the Antediluvians from rising from their sleep. The Ujains find this artifcat at the bottom of the sea known as 'The Stone Of The Void' hidden deep inside an underwater temple sealed off since ancient times; inside they find demonic spirits and soon learn this was not a temple but a prison and the stone they were looking for once belonged to Lilith. After escaping the temple with the stone the Ujains are attacked by Max who wants the stone himself - however the attack destorys the ship and torpors most of the team and the stone is lost once again at sea. The Ujains end up on Africa which is crawling with werewolfs which makes everyone on edge, however most of the team are missing the survivers assume the worst as Yumi's sword is found washed up on the shore; and to their surprise the blade talks to them only adding to the confusion. The sword introduces himself as Wesis and agrees to help the team find the others. While in Africa the team ends up helping the local werewolf tribe by destorying a powerful corrupted spirit known as the 'Wyrm'' which takes over 4 nights to do, edging ever close to the end of the world the team get only more and more nervous - Yumi eventually reunites with the others where they come up with a new plan - to travel to the ruins of Carthage in search of a powerful discipline known as Tempis; and modify it to go back in time - which they do. Serena and Yumi create a potion known as the ''black bio' which when used on a sleeping vampire will extend their torpor time. However things only get worse as they are attacked by a strange cult of hooded figures; Yumi informs everyone they are the illumanti and they are the reason behind this chaos. The team use the potion and track down the ancient vampires one by one but soon learn that Serena is a spy and was with the illumanti all a long. The team flees from the attacking cult and Serena vanishes once again taking with her the potion. Stuck, and lost the Ujains come up with a new plan to find out more about the illumanti. What they learn is troubling, Serena created the illumanti - but worse - she created a twisted monster; a super massive black hole which now hovers silently in our solar system threating earth. The illumanti 'leader' Slenderman tells the team he can only protect earth by feeding the black hole chaos otherwise it will consume everything in the solar system. The team disagree and fight the cult with the aid of Dr Jones and his team of Ex-illumanti they go to a research base run by Nathan (ex-illumanti) who tells them his brother might have the power to stop the black hole (known as Omega) but he has taken over the lab and workers; this leads the players to believe the best thing to do is to kill him - which they do. With no leads left, the Ujains gather at the Illumantis base, with the aid of Dr Jones and his team, they kill Slenderman and the illumanti - but by doing so they anger Omega who now threats earth. With only 2 nights left the team form an epic alliance, all humans, vampires, werewolfs come together - once enermies now working as one unit - and together they destory Omega in an epic battle...But in doing so much was lost, including Yumi. The players awaken in a strange bright white room, where they are greeted by Bathram - an angel; she tells them that the powers above were moved by this display of humanity and have agreed to restore order to the planet and make things as it once was before, the angel woman also tells them that vampires were misjudged and by destorying Omega they have proven themselfs to the greater powers and will be judged equaily in death. The world is then reset and the Ujains meet up once again as a unit - Serena confornts them again; no remorse in her actions, having used ancient, forbidden and twisted magic her soul remains black and dark. She explains she was out to manipulate them all from the start but not for power or for revenge but because she felt it was the best thing to do - having died at the hands of the Giovanni once before, and found her way back to the living in a new body Serena only found pain and did not think it was fair that all cursed creatures suffer this fate, so she created the illumanti, the Sabbat and Omega as things for them to confront and destory - doing so was the only way to prove the higher powers that be that vampires are not all damned. Serena then vanishes into the wind once again. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse